The present invention relates to a multiple-channel plural-position gas rail and bracket mount therefor. In the prior art, it is known to provide a single piece component having a plurality or multiplicity of fluid flow conduits traveling therethrough. However, Applicants are unaware of any such device having all of the features and aspects of the present invention including, particularly, the interaction with the associated bracket permitting mounting in any one of two diverse orientations.
The following prior art is known to Applicants:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,330 to Wilkins discloses a tubular member having a plurality of passageways therethrough. Wilkins fails to contemplate the bracket mount nor the interaction between a gas rail and a bracket mount to permit mounting of the gas rail thereto in plural positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,693 to Schindele discloses a rail system with passageways for the conduction of fluid flow. Threaded couplings are employed to couple each rail to fluid conduits. A mounting plate is provided which permits mounting of the rail system on an adjacent wall surface. Schindele fails to contemplate the interaction between the bracket mount and the gas rail as disclosed herein and which permits mounting of the gas rail in two different orientations or positions with respect to the mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,699 to Kulish et al. discloses a gas system outlet station assembly which includes a keying system permitting specific keying for a large number of gas services. Kulish et al. fail to contemplate a gas rail interacting with a bracket mount therefor which permits mounting of the gas rail in any one of a plurality of orientations or positions with respect to the mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,055 to LaPlante discloses a flexible conduit structure for dental appliances. LaPlante fails to contemplate the unique way in which the gas rail of the present invention may be mounted to the bracket mount thereof in any one of a plurality of positions or orientations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,511 to Kohn et al. discloses a fluid outlet system designed to permit selective providing of a plurality of fluids such as oxygen medical air and vacuum at different locations. While this patent is directed to the same general environment of the present invention, Kohn et al. fail to teach or suggest the structural interaction between the gas rail and the bracket mount which is disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,016 to Vogelsang discloses a cable-guide assembly of plastic tubes joined by webs. While this patent teaches the concept of a single modular device having a plurality of fluid conduits extending therethrough, there is no teaching or suggestion therein of the interaction between a gas rail and a bracket mount such as that which is contemplated herein.